Is it so wrong?
by Keirin-san
Summary: After Sasuke willingly comes back to Konoha, Naruto is filled with all these odd emotions, and finds out that...he loves the Uchiha and all he wants is that in return, but can Sasuke give that to him? Does he even swing that way? Rated M... in later chap.


Fan Fiction- Is it so wrong?

Naru-Sasu

By: Keirin-san

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Warming: Foul language, boyXboy, Lemons/Limes (possibley) and I'm not too sure of the rating at the moment, but I've got a few um... "nasty" idea's, so I'd say rated M for later chapters and such.

Note: This is my first fan fic, so I'm not all that confident about it, so constructive critisism is welcomed and all input will be accepted and appreachiated...and I am aware that I did spell that wrong...:P...I also suck butt at spelling for the most part, so forgive me all! Plzzz? puppy eyes Oh, this is also just like, a prologue type thing, like a tester, so depending on the input I get from people, I might continue with it, or I'll start a different one. Who knows, it all depends on you guys! (no pressure)

Anyways, read, try to enjoy, and so on. Thxies! (L)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1- 2:30 am - morning teme

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a friday night, and Naruto sat quietly on his bed in his dark apartment room. He starred at the ceiling with little intrest, but what else was there to do?

" Kyuubi?" Naruto spoke outloud, the fox could hear his thoughts, but he just wanted to break the silence before he went insane. " Hey... are you awake, Kyuu?"

-" Yes, Kit,"- The fox grummbled and shifted inside of Naruto. He couldn't really feel it, but he figured the old fox would move around a bit, after all, he _did_ wake him up. -" What is it that you want at this hour? I was peacefully sleeping you know...I hope you have a reason for disturbing me."- Kyuubi stated, clearly annoyed. For weeks now, every night Naruto couldn't sleep, so he would wake up Kyuubi, causing Kyuubi to get into an awful rotten mood.

" Well...this isn't any different from any other night..." he sighed at nothing in particular. " I was just wondering if you could think of any reasons as to why I can't get to sleep anymore...it's bothering me..."

-" Kit...we've been over this every night for the past 3 weeks..."- The fox grunted. -" I don't honestly know... other then it has something to do with that Uchiha brat and when you brought him back."- Kyuubi remembered the night Naruto went to drag his lost friend, Uchiha Sasuke, back to the village. His kit had worked his butt for months to get strong enough to bring Sasuke back, and was slightly disappointed when Sasuke just suddenly agreed to come home. -" If you're so concerned, go and talk with the hokage...now can I please go back to sleep?"-

" Yeah..." Naruto sat up quietly. " Go for it...I'm just going to go for a walk anyways...so you don't need to be awake and I promise I won't bother you anymore..."

Without a word, Kyuubi just curled up so his 9 tails wrapped around him before he started to sleep once more. The 17 year old Naruto got up and walked out of his room, slipping on his shoes as he went. As he walked outside into the cool night air, he made note of the fact that he forgot a jacket and was in no more then a long sleeved shirt and pj pants. He started walking in the first direction he looked in, not really going anywhere, since there was no where to go anyways, and no one to visit, well, it _was_ 1:00 am, so no one would be up, and they'd kill him if he woke them at this hour.

The more the teen thought about it, the more he realized that he was greatful that Sasuke didn't want to fight him, even though he did really want to kick the guys ass a few times for leaving, he knew that he could now, more then back then, he was stronger, much stronger.

_- This is so weird -_ thought Naruto to himself as he walked down the empty streets of Konoha. -_ I don't get it... ever sicne that stupid teme came back...he's the only thing that's been on my mind...-_ the teen stopped as he noticed where he was. He was standing infront of the Uchiha manor. Naruto hadn't even intended on going this way, but hey, he was there, so he would just...stare at the house and wish Sasuke was awake...ok, weird, not like Naruto. - _Stupid teme... damn near broke me and now he's invaded my once content and pleasant mind... and...-_ he sighed. What a lie, who was he trying to fool? The street lamp? No. Wait, what about that garbage dumpster? Naaa...oh oh, there was that black cat walking past him. Yeah, we'll stick with that one...atleast it wasn't an item. And besides...tonnes of people talked to animals, right? Right... whatever, like a cat was gonna listen to him.

After several moments of Naruto jsut standing there, looking at a cat, he relized how long he'd actually been there. He looked down at his watch and looked at the time. 2:30 am. Ok, so he was standing outside the Uchiha manor for what? Like, 50 minutes? So what? It's not like he was waiting for the Uchiha to magically wake up or anything, nope, not at all, no way...hell no. Ok...yes, maybe just a little bit...he was just lonely. I mean, who wouldn't be lonely after being ditched by a cat? Uh...weirdo...

- _I really NEED to talk to the old hag and see if she can put a big long disorder word to this and just send me home saying it would get better.-_ Just as he had finally started walking home, he failed to notice someone staring at him from a top floor window in the manor.

Sasuke just stood at his window watching the dobe. Why was he like, standing there for 55 minutes? Yes, Sasuke was watching him the whole time, and yes, he was counting. You see, Sasuke hadn't been acting weird at all since he came back...nope, not a single bit... he was just noticing that the blonde's features were... somewhat enhanced...and more charming... and... no. Nope, no way. Not a freaking chance. Sasuke was not falling for Naruto. Of course not. Um... hopefully.

He slid the window open and waited for a few moments. Ok, so maybe he was waiting for the dobe...but it's not like anyone would ever notice...right?

" Hey, dobe, you like staring at my house or something?" Sasuke yelled out the window down at the blonde, who spun around on his heel and looked almost...frantic.

" S...Sasuke?!" Naruto sputtered, starting to sweat. -_ Oh, man...Sasuke's gonna think I'm a freaky stalker or something!-_ Naruto flinched a bit and stood up straighter, trying to fix his lost composure. Sasuke just smirked at him. (don't ask how they can see eachother ok, well, it is morning after all, ok, so it's a very light morning.)

-_ Aww...kawaii...-_ Sasuke thought to himself as Naruto scrammbled for words to make him seem like he wasn't watching the Uchiha's house for... 55 minutes.

" Ano...uh, morning teme!" Naruto just hollered back up at him, with one of his famous idiot grins, oh the smug innocence. " I was just passing by, ne, and was uh, staring at the cat that was just here a moment ago, yeah. Though the cat left so I was just looking around for something to talk to...you know...uh...yeah... anyways...I uh, I'm gonna...uh, you know, like, start jogging home...I uh...think I gained some weight standing here...so uh, ok, yeah, bye!" Naruto managed to sputter out the last words and started sprinting home, cursing himself on the way.

As Sasuke watching him run off home, he laughed to himself. The moron was going the wrong way... well, that was his dobe for you...ah, wait...his? Haha, uh, joking about that one...hehe...

" What a dobe...but that face is just so cute," Sasuke turned and closed his window, then layed down on his own bed adn smirked at the ceiling. " He sure hasn't really changed..." He felt his eyes get heavy and start to lower. As much as he willed them to stay open, they defeated him and he soon founf himself fast asleep.

Naruto stopped running after he turned the nearest corner, panting.

" Moron, moron, moron, moron, moron!!!" Naruto cursed. " That was the stupidest thing anyone could ever say in that situation! He's not as stupid as me so he's so gonna catch on oh CRAP!" ( sorry for dissing Naruto, I'm a Naru lover anyways)

- " _Ne, kit, that was a little on the lame side, you know?"-_ A random voice filled Naruto's head.

" K-KYUU?!" Naruto sputtered, feeling like even more of an idiot now that Kyuubi was awake and knew what happened and what lame excuse Naruto had for standing outside Sasuke's house. " Y-you were awake? That teme wasn't even suposed to be up at this hour! It's his fault!"

_- " Kit...neither are you...and you were on his property..."-_ The fox laughed openly as he felt Naruto's irritation growing and his nerves growing short.

" Oh...SH-SHUTUP!" The teen glared at his belly and frowned in displeasure. " Stupid fox, stupid teme, stupid black cat, I'm going home!" He yelled at nothing, and started walking home. Once he figured out which way to go, anyways, he did go the wrong way.

_- " Kit, don't be so shy...you know you like him, so why be so annoying about it...I think you two would make a LOVELY couple, really!"- _Kyuubi laughed in a mocking tone that made his vessel frown with annoyance.

" Kyuu...I don't think Sasuke even swings that way..." Naruto sighed and he thought of what he just said. " So it doesn't matter whether I like him or not...I mean, we're not gonna get together or anything and even if we COULD, I don't think he would give me what I want the most..."

_-" Love,"-_ the fox added and curled back into the ball that he was in before he woke to torture his vessel.

" Well...yeah...I mean...is that so much to ask for?" The blonde wondered outloud, was it too much to ask for? " I mean... is it so wrong? To want to be loved...or even LIKED back?" He drowned all of his thoughts as he grumbled home.

The Kyuubi demon watched his precious kit and smiled. He was blushing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

END OF CHAPTER

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's that for the first chapter, and I know, it's really short, but yeah. If you readers liked it then please give me input and whatever and say what you think, even give me some ideas if you want, it wouldn't go unwanted. So anyways, there's the first.

Tell me what you all think Okay? Thxies for reading, I luff youz all!

Sighned; Keirin-san

Don't deny it, she luffs ya!


End file.
